EB-06s Graze Commander Type
The EB-06s Graze Commander Type is a mass-produced mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics A commander used version of the EB-06 Graze. It is identical in terms of structure, appearance and performance to the standard Graze, except for the additional head antenna that improved its communication range to twice that of the standard unit to maintain the chain of command even under the influence of Ahab Waves.High Grade 1/144 EB-06 Graze model kit manual | Translation Link'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book Like the standard Graze, in space, the Commander Type is equipped with a booster unit on its back for high speed movements. An almost identical booster unit can be equipped for use under gravity, but it is mounted on the rear skirt armor instead. The smallest operating unit within the Gjallarhorn Mobile Suit Corps is three units: a commander unit and two standard unit. Armaments ;*GR-W01 120mm Rifle :The same shooting armament as used by the standard Graze. High accuracy, high utility value as the main or support weapon. :;*Short Rifle ::The 120mm Rifle can be configured into a short rifle by replacing the sensor equipped standard barrel with a short barrel. The short rifle has lower range and accuracy, but it is ideal for close combat-use in conjunction with the Battle Axe. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :Same close combat weapon as used by the standard Graze. Because MS are protected by Nanolaminate Armor, direct blows are considered to be extremely effective during MS battle. The Battle Axe is an equipment developed for MS battle. It is stored on the side of the waist when not in use. ;*GR-H02 Battle Blade :Same close combat weapon as used by the Graze Ground Type. This sword-type melee weapon is developed for ground combat, it is easy to wield due to its lightweight. As the Graze’s attitude/posture control system is already under high stress when the suit is deployed under gravity, the battle blade is designed to display sufficient destructive power while placing as little burden as possible on the system. Used by Iok Kujan's custom Graze Commander Type, it is stored on the suit's multi-rack backpack when not in use. ;*GR-W02 320mm Bazooka :A rocket firing weapon developed for Graze's use, it is mounted on a special shoulder rack. The bazooka is positioned behind the shoulder rack when not in use, and rotates forward when deployed. Although there are two grips for the Graze's hands, it is possible to fire the bazooka without holding them.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 2 Box Text | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=240#p378986 ;*GR-E01 8.8m Shield :Heat-resistant shield developed for the Graze's use. Nanolaminate Armor has been applied, extremely sturdy. Special Equipment & Features ;*Head Sphere Sensor :A spherical sensor is mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement. ;*Multi-Rack Backpack :Mounted on the back of the Iok Kujan's custom Graze Commander Type. It is the same backpack as used by the Graze Ground Type, and stores a GR-H02 Battle Blade. History Gallery General Group of Graze.jpg tumblr_nvpwy1sNBi1skdbiao1_400.gif|Graze Commander Type opening sensor cover 1250245_orig.jpg|Graze Commander Type about to smash Orga green-command-spacegraze.jpg Gunpla HG Graze.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 EB-06 Graze (2015): box art HG Graze Ares Color.jpg|HG 1/144 EB-06 Graze Ares Color (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art HG Gjallarhorn Arianrhod Fleet Complete Set.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gjallarhorn Arianrhod Fleet Complete Set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art 1-100_Graze.jpg|NG IBO 1/100 EB-06 Graze (2015): box art Notes & Trivia *The model number EB-'06s' maybe a homage to the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type. References External Links